Proteomics Core Summary The Proteomics Core Facility was established at the USD SSOM at the initiation of SD BRIN in 2001 to provide critical research infrastructure and capacity in South Dakota. The primary purpose of establishing a proteomics core facility (PCF) with SD BRIN support was to create, maintain and operate the facility with the capacity to support all SD researchers (faculty, postdoctoral fellows, graduate and undergraduate students) at the SD BRIN participating institutions as well as throughout the state with the capability to rapidly analyze protein expression patterns in their experimental systems. The specific aims of the Proteomics Core are to 1) maintain the PCF (with professional staff) to be used by investigators throughout SD (and from other IDeA states ? a critical goal of the IDeA program), as well as other researchers as needed; 2) provide collaboration and research expertise as well as infrastructure to the participating institutions in the control of cell growth with special emphasis on proteomics; and 3) improve and develop protocols to assist the future plans of researchers from participating institutions and develop collaborations among SD biomedical researchers. The impact of the Proteomics core has already been seen and is exemplified by the more than 100 faculty and graduate student projects that have received PCF support since its inception. These projects have resulted in 33 research publications and 31 presentations that have advanced knowledge in areas relevant to public health such as disease treatment and prevention through the elucidation of the structures of bioactive compounds. Action steps to accomplish the specific aims of the Proteomics Core include the provision of funding to support the core director, maintain the equipment, and provide reagents necessary to run the instrumentation, and a focused effort on the identification of faculty research needs through a needs assessment. The expected outcomes are increased collaborative research, and enhanced resources and capacity to support biomedical research which in turn will lead to an increase in the number of successful grant proposals, publications and presentations that include a proteomics component. Maintenance of the Proteomics Core will continue to have a positive impact on the program goals of SD BRIN as the biomedical research capacity of South Dakota continues to grow.